


13 Days of Halloween - Free Space

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, babysitter!Castiel, pizza girl!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to spend Halloween babysitting his niece. He doesn't expect the person to deliver his pizza happens to be the classmate he has a massive crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If somebody had asked Castiel how he’d choose to spend his Halloween night, staying at home in his pajamas watching movies would have been the perfect plan for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people or parties. It was that he could only take so much of loud music and drunk people shouting in his ear. In a lot of his friends' opinion, that made him bitter and a bore, but he had been dealing with being told that since he was in junior high, so he didn’t particularly care.

Or he wouldn’t have, if the party he had turned down hadn’t been hosted by Meg Master’s sorority.

She had practically jumped at him and Dean out of freaking nowhere, startling them both and basically shoving flyers at their faces.

“Hello, boys,” she’d greeted them, with that smirk that cause a pang on Castiel’s chest. “Our house is having a costume party on Halloween, and it would be awesome if you’d show up. Tell your friends about it, too. The more the merrier.”

“Of course,” Dean had said, immediately showing his million dollar’s smile. “You can count on me being there.”

And despite the fact that Dean’s smile had been known to utterly dazzle women in the past, Meg had still turned her attention to him.

“How about you, handsome?” she’d asked. “Will I see you there?”

And she’d batted her lashes at him. Castiel had forgotten how to use his big boy words.

“Uh… can’t,” he’d mumbled, or at least he thought he did. “Babysitting. Niece. Sorry.”

“Well, that’s too bad,” Meg had shrugged. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time. Yeah,” Castiel had repeated like an automaton. But at least Meg hadn’t been there to listen to that, because she was already walking away to invite someone else.

“Dude, you really need to step up your game,” Dean had told him, like Castiel didn’t already know that.

But it wasn’t his fault that his brain went on freeze mode whenever he tried to talk to someone new. It just took him a while to get used to new people. And it definitely didn’t help that Meg was in his History of Film class and that she sat a few rows in front of him at a very specific angle from which he could observe her profile and watch the little doodles she drew on the margins of her notebook. But it wasn’t her fault that she was so pretty and that he had the most painfully obvious crush on her, despite having exchanged a grand total of exactly twelve words with her, without counting the party invitation.

“Do you have a pen?” she had asked him one day at the library. It was a Thursday, he remembered that perfectly.

Castiel had looked up mildly irritated, but his tongue had become a knot when he’d seen her.

“Uh… yes.”

“Thanks, you’re a life saver.”

Five minutes later, he’d fled the library in shame. She’d never returned him the pen. Sometimes he saw her using it in class, and more than once he had fantasized about using that as an excuse to talk to her. But the weeks have passed, and he had the impression that if he brought it up now it would just be weird.

So the party would have been the perfect excuse to finally try and get past the stage of creepy ogler, but he hadn’t been lying or looking for an excuse. He really did have to babysit Claire.

His brother Jimmy was four years older than him, but their physical resemblances sometimes led people to think they were twins. As far as Castiel could tell, that was where their similarities started and ended. Jimmy had studied a “sensible career” in advertising that had guaranteed him “a stable income”, unlike Castiel who “needed to get his feet back on the ground” and accept he was going to “starve”, his Mother’s words.

Jimmy had also always been friendly and outgoing, so he’d never had a problem getting a girlfriend, then impregnating said girlfriend. Well, when put like that, it sounded like he was going left and right knocking girls up, but in fact it had only been Amelia. Their mother, a deeply religious woman, had almost suffered an embolism knowing at least one of her children had laid with a woman that wasn’t his legitimately wedded wife and was about to have a “bastard” child. That had also been around the time she had stopped nagging Castiel about his career choices.

Jimmy and Amelia hadn’t been too bothered. They were in their senior year of college and planning to get married anyway. Five years later they still seemed to be happy together with their bundle of joy, Claire.

Who had got in trouble for biting another girl on the playground and had subsequently been forbidden from going trick-or-treating that year. So she wasn’t exactly joyful when Castiel showed up to take care of her that night.

“This is so unfair!” she complained, sitting on the couch with her arms over her chest. “She was the one who started it!”

“For the last time, I don’t care if she started it,” Jimmy groaned while Amelia adjusted his tie. “That’s not how we deal with problems.”

Claire huffed, hugged her plushie bunny and refused to look at her parents anymore.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room until Jimmy and Amelia were ready. They were having a dinner party at Jimmy’s boss place (who apparently lived in a gated community where trick-or-treating was forbidden). They were coming home late, but they would have their cellphones on all night, and also the numbers of the house they were going was next to the phone, and there was money for them to order a pizza, and…

“It’s okay, Amelia,” Jimmy said, basically dragging his wife towards the door. “Castiel and Claire will be just fine, won’t they?”

“We’ll be okay,” Castiel nodded. He gave Claire a little nudge, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, just fine.”

Good God, and to think she wasn’t even in first grade yet. Castiel didn’t envy his brother.

“So do you want to watch a…?”

“No,” Claire snapped.

Apparently, she planned to sit in the couch hugging her plush bunny until her parents returned out of pure spite. It reminded Castiel of those times he perceived some sort of wrong-doing towards him and decided to stop breathing so he would die and everybody would feel sorry. Kids were weird.

“I’m sorry you can’t go trick-or-treating,” he offered. “But we can go crazy on the toppings for our pizza. Do you want to choose some?”

Claire slowly turned her head at him.

Thinking back, Castiel would come to regret his decision of giving her free reign over the pizza builder. She ordered a preposterous monstrosity of sausage, spicy sauce, no cheese and too many vegetables Castiel knew she would end up leaving it aside, if she even tried to eat that pizza at all. Just in case, he ordered a simple pepperoni one so they could have some actual dinner.

“So now you want to…?”

“No,” Claire repeated.

She hugged her bunny again and returned to her spot on the couch, but Castiel had the impression she looked less angry and decided. Like he used to when he realized that just holding one’s breathe really wasn’t an effective method of suicide.

“Alright, but _I_ want to watch a movie,” he said, taking out the DVD’s from his backpack. “So I’ll just put one on and you don’t have to pay attention if you don’t want to.”

He hesitated before popping _Coraline_ on the DVD player, but then decided that the themes of the movie were adequate for the situation. And besides he really loved all the artistry that had gone into making it, so at least he could appreciate it, even if Claire didn’t.

They were twenty minutes into the movie (Coraline had just met her Other Parents) when the doorbell rang.

“Must be the pizza,” Castiel commented, pausing the movie. “Right on time too. Are you hungry?”

Claire’s answer was a shrug and a groan that could have signified a number of things. Castiel chose to believe they meant she was a bit hungry, and went to open.

“Well, I am starving,” he kept saying as he walked towards the door. “So it’s great that…”

Castiel’s voice trailed off, because his neurons just happened to short-circuit. Meg was standing at the doorstep, wearing a hat with the pizza place logo over her long hair and reading something from a receipt.

“That would be… oh, hi, Castiel,” she interrupted herself when she looked up and noticed him. “I didn’t know you lived here.”

Castiel couldn’t even begin to process the fact that she remembered his name, so he was just as eloquent as usual when around her.

“Uh…”

Meg looked down at her pizza delivery girl uniform, and let out an awkward giggle.

“Right, not what a sorority girl should be wearing in a night like this, huh?” she commented. “They called me last minute to replace someone and I always need the cash.”

“But the… party?” Castiel managed to ask.

“Well, I got an excuse to be fashionably late,” Meg shrugged. “So, as I was saying…”

“What’s taking so long?” Claire asked appearing at the door. “Is that our pizza?” she demanded to know with a glare that Castiel figured was the last thing the other girl saw before feeling the teeth sinking in her skin.

Finally something made synapsis in Castiel brain. _Chicks dig it when you get along with kids_ , Dean’s voice giving him one of his expert advices. _Shows you have a tender side or whatever_.

Castiel grabbed Claire’s shoulder and pushed her in front of him.

“This is my niece Claire,” he introduced her, perhaps a little too fast. Meg was a little taken aback, but she recovered quickly.

“Hello, Claire,” she said, with a smirk. “Why aren’t you out trick-or-treating?”

“’Cause I don’t have a right to self-defense,” Claire replied, rolling her eyes.

Castiel started wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, but Meg just laughed.

“Well, that’s too bad,” she said, leaning over and handing Claire the boxes. “In any case, here’s pizza to make your night better.”

“Thank you!” Claire exclaimed in a tone that actually meant: _“Finally!”_

“And I’m going to need twenty five dollars and fifty eight cents for that,” Meg added, straightening up to look at Castiel again.

“Of course…” Castiel reached inside his pocket and suddenly realized he only had one extra dollar to tip Meg. His face heated up. He didn’t want her to thing that he was some sort of miser. “Excuse me, I seem to have misplaced the money,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

In the time it took him to run back inside to grab an extra ten dollar bill and run back to the door, Meg and Claire became best friends.

“No way!” Claire was saying.

“Yes, way!” Meg replied, with a smug little smirk. “Ask if you don’t believe me.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said. “Here’s your money…”

“Uncle Cas, Meg says that some lady knitted all of Coraline’s clothes with some really tiny needles,” Claire interrupted him. “Is that true?”

“Well, yes,” Castiel admitted. “And apparently she’s the only one in the world who could do it.”

Claire’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly ajar.

“Show me,” she demanded. “Show me the tiny needles!”

“Oh, okay,” Castiel said, a little confused by this sudden burst of something that wasn’t anger. “Just let me pay Meg and…”

“Meg can stay,” Claire decided, matter-of-factly. “Can’t you?”

“Sweetie, Meg has other compromises…” Castiel said, weakly.

“I can stay,” Meg shrugged, taking off her hat to reveal her hair tied in a loose pony tail. “This was actually my last delivery of the night.”

“But… what about the party?”

“You’ve been to one, you’ve been to all,” she shrugged. “Unless you don’t want me intruding in your quality time with your niece, that is.”

The truth was Castiel would have wished Meg just decided to go to the party. He actually just wasn’t prepared for Meg interacting with Claire, he wasn’t ready to entertain her for the night and he had no idea how to tell her that nicely. But he didn’t know when or if he would have another chance to talk to her again. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to talk to him again at all if he didn’t…

“Of course you can stay,” Claire insisted. “Come on in.”

She stumbled towards the table under the weight of the boxes and shouted at them for not following her fast enough. Meg still waited by the door until Castiel put on what he hoped look like a welcoming smile and beckoned her inside.

“That is insane,” Claire said after they found the video with the lady knitter in Castiel’s computer.

“She’s very dedicated,” Castiel nodded as he put the pizza into plates (the peperoni one. He had taken one look at the one Claire had created and decided it was best to dispose of it while she was distracted).

“Told you so,” Meg commented. “Oh, no thanks,” she said when she saw that Castiel was offering her a piece. “I’ve seen how they make those things.”

Castiel decided he wasn’t all that hungry after all. Claire took out a chunk without even thinking.

“You’re staying to watch the rest of the movie with us, aren’t you, Meg?” she asked. “You have to now. And you have to tell me everything you know about it.”

“Well, that’s going to take longer than the movie,” Meg said. “I know a lot, but so does your uncle.”

Claire looked at Castiel with a little frown, like she was asking why he’d never mentioned that to her.

“He can tell me too.”

They ended up not talking too much. Claire sat in between on the couch, and every time Castiel or Meg tried to offer some trivia about the movie, she would hush them because she wanted to know what would happen next. Castiel feared that Meg would get bored just watching an animated movie in complete silence, and all his fears seemed to become true when she took out her cellphone. However, she wrote one quick message (Claire eyed her with irritation the entire time) and put it away again. And she didn’t protest when Claire grabbed her hand during the creepy parts and subsequently fell asleep against her shoulder.

“Cute kid,” she chuckled when the movie was over and Castiel stood up to turn on the lights.

“She’s… yeah,” Castiel said. He decided he was going to tell the story about how she had bitten another girl for another time. If there was another time he could hang out with Meg. Oh, God, just the thought of it made his knees felt weak. “Okay, I think it’s way past your bed time,” he said, shaking Claire slightly.

“But I’m not tired,” she protested with a yawn.

“Come on, do as your uncle say,” Meg replied, pushing her a little. Claire sat up enough for Castiel to pick her up.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Meg.

“Take your time,” she shrugged. “Where’s the bathroom, by the way?”

Castiel gave her the indications and climbed the stairs with Claire hiding her face against his shoulder. He helped her slip into her nightgown and moved the covers aside. Claire sank her face in the pillow and she seemed like she was about to drift off again, but she ended up jumping so suddenly she startled Castiel.

“Mr. Buns!” she shouted.

“He’s here,” Castiel said. He had taken the precaution to stuff the bunny in his back pocket. “He’s right here, you see?”

Claire hugged her bunny with a sigh of relief and fell back down on the pillow. Castiel turned on her lamp.

“Okay, if you need anything, I’ll be downstairs until your mom and dad get back,” Castiel said.

“Okay…” Claire muttered sleepily, but then she opened her eyes wide again. “Will they be my real mom and dad?”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Castiel guaranteed her. “If they have buttons instead of eyes, I won’t let them in.”

Claire sighed again and closed her eyes. Castiel stood up to switch the lights off, and he was just about to tiptoe out of the bedroom when Claire called him again.

“What’s a ‘hottie’?” she asked.

“Where did you hear that?” Castiel asked, suddenly struck by the fear he had been so busy felling nervous around Meg he had missed a part of _Coraline_ he hadn’t noticed before.

“Meg wrote it in her text,” Claire explained. “She wrote: _‘Not going. Met up with the hottie’_. Did she mean you?”

“I… well, it…” Castiel stuttered for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. “Y-you shouldn’t… you shouldn’t read people’s texts,” he said, in the end. That seemed the main lesson to be learned there.

“Okay, but what’s a ‘hottie’?” Claire insisted.

“It’s a… person… you like… a lot,” Castiel explained clumsily. However, Claire seemed satisfied and finally closed her eyes.

Castiel had to take a few seconds to catch his breath. Maybe Claire had misread it. Maybe Meg didn’t mean him at all. Maybe she had meant to ask him to the party, specifically, because she wanted to talk to him as much as he did. Or maybe she’ll just want to go home now and then, on Monday, everything would be back to normal, with Meg not even registering he existed and he watching her from afar.

He was dizzy, and he really wished he could talk to Dean right now for advice.

 _Play it cool, man_ , he would have said if he’d been there. _You just gotta play it cool_.

Castiel had no idea how to do that, but he was going to try. He couldn’t blow this up.

Meg was sitting on the couch staring at her phone with a grimace.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Snapchats from the party,” Meg explained, visibly shuddering. “I made the right choice.”

She didn’t elaborate as she put her phone away and turned towards him. Castiel noticed that she had let her hair down, and it was now falling freely over her shoulders and when she smirked, he could have sworn her lips looked glossier than before, like she had applied a bit of makeup. She patted the empty space besides her on the couch. Castiel swallowed, but managed to go over there without stumbling on anything. He counted that as a victory.

“So…” he started, after clearing his throat.

“So,” Meg repeated, crooking an eyebrow. “Claire’s your sister or your brother’s kid?”

“My brother’s,” Castiel said, scratching his arm nervously. “He and his wife are at a dinner party. They should be home soon.”

Oh, God, had that sounded like he wanted Meg to leave? Because that wasn’t it at all. Maybe he should clarify now, before…

“Who throws a dinner party on Halloween?” she asked, apparently scandalized at the idea.

“Someone who doesn’t like children?” Castiel ventured.

Meg laughed openly, happily. She seemed genuinely amused and not forcing at all, so Castiel allowed himself to smile and relax a little.

“Okay, well,” she said. “After they come back, maybe we could go hang out at my place.”

“You don’t… live at the sorority’s house?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Hell, no,” Meg shook her head. “I did a few years back, and it wasn’t great for my mental health. I rather have my privacy.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, taking note of that. “Yes, I would… love to hang out with you.”

“Good, ‘cause I’ve been trying to catch your eye for a while now, Cas,” she said, lowering her tone. Castiel had never heard a voice that sounded more like a cat’s purring. He startled when he realized Meg had slowly inched closer to him on the couch.

“Uh… really?” he asked, nervously. “Why would you? I mean, you’re so talented and so pretty, I…”

“Talented?” Meg repeated, with something that was halfway a question and halfway a giggle.

“I-I… I saw the little short you made,” he explained. “For our Advanced Animation Techniques class last semester. I thought it was beautifully drawn.”

“Goddammit,” Meg groaned, closing her eyes.

“Is there… did I say…?”

“You’re becoming hotter by the second,” Meg interrupted his pathetic stuttering. “And I don’t think you’re even trying, while I’ve tried everything short of getting a neon sign that says I’m flirting with you. This is very frustrating.”

Castiel was aware that some men (Dean, namely, as much as he claimed to like “frisky” girls) were uncomfortable when a woman was so direct with them. However, he found he preferred it. At least now he knew Meg was actually flirting with him and it wasn’t just his wishful thinking.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Is there any way at all I can make it less frustrating for you?”

Instead of answering, Meg got even closer to him and lifted her face. Castiel could have counted her eyelashes if he hadn’t been busy getting distracted by her big, chocolate eyes. Her breath grazed his lips, and suddenly he understood what she wanted.

He put a hand over her cheek and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly, hesitantly, but when Meg nibbled his lower lip, he knew he was doing the right thing. He ran his fingers through her hair as Meg put a hand over the back of his head to pull him oven closer to her. Castiel lassoed an arm around her and Meg passed a leg over his knees, so she was now semi-sitting on his lap while they kissed again.

They were so busy doing that they didn’t hear the door opening. They didn’t break apart until they heard someone ostensibly clearing their throat near them.

Amelia and Jimmy were staring at them with disapproval and horror in their faces.

“Really, Castiel?” Jimmy asked, the hurt in his voice was as if Castiel had committed some sort of horrible betrayal. “In _my_ house?”

Meg burst out laughing. Castiel felt his face burning and hid his eyes on her shoulder. He was going to need a little more time to find the situation funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg lived on the fifth floor of a building not far away from campus. It didn’t have an elevator, and by the second floor, Castiel was panting and gasping for air. Not his proudest moment. He wasn’t a physical kind of guy, preferring to stay in and watch movies o study or read, so the closer they were from Meg’s floor, the sooner he had to take a break and the longer they were.

“You okay?” Meg asked, looking at him from atop of the stairs. She was cool as a cucumber. Of course, since she probably did that every day, several times a day.

“Yeah, yeah,” he stammered. “I’m just… really worried about your elderly neighbors.”

Meg smirked at him, as if she knew exactly what he was worried about. She stretched her hand out for him.

“Come on, soldier,” she told him. “You’re almost there.”

Castiel intertwined his finger with her, and suddenly, he didn’t think the three steps that separated them was that long a distance.

After Jimmy had tut-tutted at him for _bringing a girl_ when he was supposed to be _babysitting_ (it didn’t matter too much that Castiel explained he hadn’t exactly planned for Meg to be there, that it had been just a happy coincidence that she delivered their pizza that night), they had both been unceremoniously invited to leave his brother’s house. The exact words Jimmy had used were: “Take it somewhere else, will you?”

And Meg had said perhaps that was exactly what they should do.

Castiel lived in the college's dorm with Dean, who, by that hour, had probably gone back there with one of Meg's sorority friend to have sex. So that wasn't their first option. Also, according to the snapchats Meg was getting, the Halloween party at the house was deteriorating into an alcohol-fueled orgy. Not the kind of ambient to sit down and talk, like Castiel wanted to do.

Not even to quietly make out, like they had been doing on the couch before Jimmy and Amelia interrupted them.

The memory was fresh in his mind while he joined Meg upstairs and she looked up at him with her enormous chocolate eyes and her playful smirk. Castiel could say, without fear of exaggerating, that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have the girl he had a crush inviting him back to her apartment by an incredible chain of coincidences.

He only hoped he wasn't going to mess it up.

"Here we are," Meg announced, opening the door of the second apartment in between the hallways. "Welcome to _Casa de Meg_."

Castiel expected the apartment to be small, but the effect was accentuated by the fact it was so cluttered. Meg had books piling up on every corner, a laptop on her desk next to the only window buried by mountains of notebooks, and a small TV next to the couch that doubled as her bed. He knew, because she hadn't bothered to pull it back in or move the covers.

"Sorry about the mess." She cringed, as if she was just noticing that she hadn't exactly prepared the place to receive guests.

"No, please, don't worry about it. I don't... I don't mind."

Meg smiled at him and moved to the kitchen. It didn't take her more than a couple of strides, since the kitchen mostly consisted on a refrigerator, a sink and a microwave on the counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered. "I have beer, water, soda..."

"A soda would be nice. Thank you."

He looked around some more, trying to take in the place and what revealed about her. It was messy, but clean. There wasn’t dirty laundry on the floor (he had become especially sensitive to it since living with Dean) or abandoned mugs of coffee without coasters. It seemed like she just had a lot of things and wasn’t particularly worried about where she should put them.

The most impressive feature, however, was the mural on the wall opposite to the window. It wasn’t a mural, per se. Meg had hanged a plank of Styrofoam, and she had pinned drawings and scribbled pages to it, sometimes with arrows connecting them. They showed trees with twisted branched forming entire woods, mirrors with elaborated frames and a little girl that showed up the most in all the drawings. She had a violet dress and long black hair falling over her head, leaving only one big black eye that stared right back at Castiel.

“There you go.”

Castiel startled, but it was only Meg, stretching the can of soda towards him.

“Thank you,” he muttered. “You did this?”

“Yeah. That little girl over there is called Posy, and she’s a spirit that moves between worlds… and there’s Purgatory, which is a wood where scary creatures… it’s not finished,” she explained, interrupting herself suddenly, as if she didn’t think Castiel wanted to hear about it. “I’m still working on the script.”

“I like it,” Castiel said, sincerely. “It’s very… Tim Burton-esque.”

Meg grinned at him. “I do love Tim Burton,” she admitted.

Castiel took a swig of his soda, because every time she smiled at him like that, his throat went dry. Perhaps he should have requested the beer, since alcohol was better to let go of his inhibitions, but as Dean had noted on several occasions, he had no head for it. And Meg was also drinking soda, so perhaps it was best they were both sober for this.

Whatever “this” was.

“So…” he started, nervously.

“So,” Meg repeated, crooking an eyebrow. She took a step closer.

“I… what would you like to do?” he asked, as Meg kept advancing into his personal space. “Would you like to… watch a movie, perhaps…?”

“No,” Meg muttered. She was practically on him now. Her breath tickled on Castiel’s neck a moment before her lips grazed on his skin. Castiel shuddered and clutched onto his can tightly.

“No, okay…” he mumbled stupidly.

Meg sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. Castiel sank his fingers on her long dark hair, at the same time his heart started kicking inside his chest. He figured he should be nervous, but instead, he felt lightheaded and giddy.

She moved away and grabbed his hand. He left his can on the coffee table a second before she pulled him towards her. He staggered and somehow they landed on the couch, with him on top, their legs tangled in a mess of awkward limbs. He found her mouth as she placed a hand on the back of her head and lifted her hips to grind against him. Castiel let out a moan as the electricity ran towards his lower body. Almost without thinking, he slid a hand up her shirt…

Meg gave a little jump and he immediately moved his hand away.

“I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to…”

Meg crooked an eyebrow at him. “You don’t do this a lot, do you?”

“Not a lot, no,” Castiel admitted, the blood rushing to his face.

He’d had girlfriends before and he had slept with one of them at one point, so he wasn’t a virgin. But this was entirely new territory for him. He realized, as if was a new revelation to him, that he wasn’t actually dating Meg. Before that night, they had exchanged only a couple dozen words since the beginning of the semester and thought they both had confessed they liked each other, they hadn’t stopped to talk about what would happen after that night.

Meg didn’t seem too worried about those details, though. She sat them both up and straddled Castiel’s lap, much like he had done when they were kissing on Jimmy’s couch.

“It’s okay,” she said. “We can take this as slow as you want.”

She pulled her t-shirt over her head (granted, she did it very slowly) and tossed it aside. The black lace bra pressed her small breasts, forming a delicate cleavage where Castiel could just imagine hiding his face. His mouth went dry, and Meg grinned at him, knowingly.

“Well?” she asked.

She didn’t have to say it twice. Castiel kissed her again, but moved his mouth down to leave a wet trail along her collar bone. Meg sighed and shifted against him again, probably because his growing erection was making it hard for her to sit there. She lowered her hand and rubbed it over the fabric of his jeans. Castiel moaned loud against her skin and held her even tighter against him. Her face was flushed red when he looked up, her eyes glimmered and her swollen lips were parted and eager. Castiel’s hand wandered up her back and place it over the clasp of her bra.

“Am I…? Is this correct?” he asked, still a little unsure despite how far they had come.

“Oh, yeah,” Meg breathed. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. “Yeah, that’s definitely good.”

He unclasped it, but she before it came down, Meg pulled from his shirt. Castiel obediently raised his arms and let her take it off. It ended on the floor, somewhere, along with hers. The following day would be a mess to find them, but Castiel wasn’t exactly worried about that when Meg was slipping her bra’s straps down her arms to finally get rid of it.

Her small rosy nipples tasted salty in his mouth from the beads of sweat that formed on her skin. He dared to bite them very gently and Meg sank her nails on his scalp as a response.

"You sure... you don't do this a lot?"

"I'm going mostly on instinct," Castiel admitted, rising her eyes at her.

"Well, A plus for you," she chuckled, before pushing him down on the couch and kissing him again. "I'm going to go look for the condoms now, and when I come back, you're not going to have anything on, you hear me?"

Castiel didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the pressure of her body was off his, he kicked off his shoes and socks, unzipped his jeans and slid them off. It was a great relief to the pressure that had been building up in them, and he did everything in his power not to stroke his dick. He didn't want this to end too soon.

When Meg stepped out of the bathroom, she had got rid of the rest of her clothes as well. Castiel took in her long legs, her swaying hips and the small bush of smooth hair covering her pussy as she walked towards him. His dick twitched and he realized resisting the urge to touch himself wasn't going to be enough to keep it going.

"So..." Meg started, but before she could tease him again, he grabbed her and rolled over to be on top of her again. She laughed, but it soon became a moan when Castiel slid his hand between her legs. "Cas... what are you...?"

"Is it okay if I go down on you?" he asked. "Dean says most girls like it, but some don't. And I have never... so I'm not sure if I'm going to be any good..."

Meg grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed his face down her body as she muttered: "Why don't you top babbling and put your tongue to better use, then?"

Castiel obeyed. The musky smell of Meg's pussy invaded his nose a second before he gave a tentative lick. The taste was new, strange, but as Meg hooked her legs on his shoulder and let out a loud moan, he discovered he liked it. He stick his tongue into the warm, soft flesh, trying his best to follow the half muttered, half gasped instructions that fell from her lips.

"Faster... faster, Castiel... oh, yes, oh, that's it... Cas, goddammit..."

He tried to hold her hips with his hands, but she wriggled and arched her back up, until he understood she was trying to guide him where she wanted him to be. He moved his hair up a little, finally meeting her sweet spot. He sucked timidly at first, but with more enthusiasm as Meg squirmed and encouraged him with soft curses and the pressure of her hand on the back of his head.

"Cas. Stop," she mumbled at one point. "Stop, stop."

Castiel moved away. Her juices ran down his chin and he was gasping for air, but he still couldn't help the pang of disappointment in his stomach. At himself, mostly. He must have done something wrong. Before he could ask what it was, Meg pulled from him, indicated she wanted him to go back up to her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me now," she whispered in his ear before kissing him. She could probably taste herself in his mouth, and for some reason the thought sent anther shiver to his already aching dick. He desperately felt up the covers until he found the stupid condom.

It didn't take long. Meg was so wet and sensitive he only had to thrust a couple of times before her body stiffened against his, her mouth agape and her head turned backwards exposing the soft skin of her neck. Castiel sank his teeth there as his own pleasure sent him reeling, his legs trembling until he couldn't hold himself anymore and he collapsed on top of her.

They laid there breathless and satisfied until Meg shifted a little underneath him. Castiel immediately moved away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine," Meg said. She giggled. "It... it really is fine."

She brushed her damp hair from her face and laughed even louder, and even though Castel wasn't exactly sure as to the reason she was laughing, he was glad she had enjoyed herself.

 

* * *

 

He woke up without a clue as to what time it was. He didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing that'd happened was that Meg offered to get rid of the used condom for him and abandoned the mess of sheets and clothes they had made on her pullout couch. Castiel had tried to stay awake, to cuddle her when she came back or to talk to her or even to ask her if she wanted him to stay (some of Dean's stories about this ended with the girl telling him to get lost), but his limbs weighted so much he didn't think he could move them and it was so much better to keep his eyes closed and…

There was water running in the shower.

Castiel turned around with a groan and looked around. It was always hard for him to get the facts straight when he was just waking up, so he started capitulating. It was Saturday, November the 1st. Halloween had been the night before. And despite not going to her sorority's party, despite having to babysit his niece, he had spent it with Meg Masters, the girl he had been pining for.

That woke him up completely. He couldn't laze around naked in her bed anymore, so he hurriedly sat up and started picking his clothes from the floor as several raging thoughts scrambled in his head.

What was he supposed to do now? Get dressed and discretely leave while Meg was still in the shower? Leave a note? That would have been insanely rude. Not to mention he would have no idea what to write in it. Perhaps he should try to keep it casual. Exchange phone numbers with her, be like "Hey, last night was fun, let's do it again sometime" and let her decide if that was what she wanted to do. But then he would look like a jerk who only wanted a one night stand or a casual thing and he didn't want her to think of him like that, because that wasn't him, and he didn't.

He wanted to know why she delivered pizzas as a second job and lived in this tiny apartment. He wanted to hear her rumble on about her little spirit girl and her drawings and her script. He wanted to know where she'd grown, if she had any family, when she'd discovered her passion for cinema and animation.

He wanted to know her.

The shower turned off while he was still buttoning up his pants. Meg came out the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, her long hair falling damp down her shoulders. The vapor rolled underneath her feet, and she looked so much like a vision Castiel’s train of thought completely crashed again. He wasn’t sure Meg would ever stop having that effect on him.

“Hey,” she said, smiling at him. “Do you have somewhere to be? I was thinking maybe we can have breakfast. There’s this coffee shop a couple of blocks from here that…”

“Date me,” Castiel blurted out.

It wasn’t the most elegant of proposals and Meg obviously wasn’t expecting it, because she opened her mouth like she was gasping and closed it again immediately.

“What?” she asked, tilting her head as if she hadn’t heard him right.

But now that he had said it out loud, Castiel wasn’t about to take it back. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. It was still humid and hot from the shower.

“Date me?” he repeated, a little less vehemently. “I mean, if you want to? I think you’re really great and really beautiful and I would like us to… yes. Can we…?”

He stumbled upon his words and went quiet, half-preparing himself for Meg to tell him that he was a weirdo and ordered him out of the door.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, instead with a subtle shrug. “I’m not seeing anyone else right now, so… sure.”

Castiel felt two thing so overwhelming in such rapid succession he was speechless for several seconds. The first was the dread in his stomach shrinking and disappearing, and the second was his heart growing so big with happiness it was almost a miracle it didn’t jump out of his chest.

“Oh, my God, you’re a dork,” Meg said. She probably meant it because of the wide smile in his face. She stood on the tip of her toes and planted a peck on the side of his lips. “Get in the bathroom. I’ll get dressed and then we can go for breakfast, okay?”

Never in Castiel’s life had breakfast sound like such an excellent plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter to this because Doctormongoose asked.


End file.
